


Wriggling Day

by littletechiebird



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletechiebird/pseuds/littletechiebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: John/Kat. John’s birthday. Karkat veryyyy confused on what to get/do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wriggling Day

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT.”

There was confusion that had arisen when Dave had switched the conversation. The stupid human boy hardly made sense to him half the time anyway. All he really needed to know was that he always pissed him off.

“jesus are you reading anything that comes onto your screen?? i asked if you got john’s birthday present”

Though there had been no extra sound to begin with and therefore no change in his surroundings, yet it was like he suddenly realized the silence to add to the panic that was slowly rising in his gut. John’s… birthday present.  And as he realized he had been put into a situation where he would be viewed as completely ignorant and unprepared, and just so un-leader-like, the expected string of profanities rang out within the walls of his respiteblock. Fuck, fuck, FUCK. Birthday. Dave meant John’s wriggling day, of course. That was now? How was he supposed to know when that was? It wasn’t like he would just outright ask when that day was. That was stupid. There had been kind of more pressing matters lately. And then suddenly things are quiet and he has this fucking wriggling day to worry about that has just been sprung on him. And he has to do something. He can’t have the pink monkeys show him up. So he has to figure out the perfect present for one of said stupid pink monkeys.

Well. It didn’t have to be perfect. He didn’t fucking care. Except that he didn’t want any of them to be better than him. So he had to seem like he cared. Or something. Fuck.

But gog damn it. What did humans give each other on their wriggli-… birthdays? What was the usual present? What made a good present? And what else did a “birthday” consist of? 

Fuck. This was stupid and useless and a waste of time.

But Karkat had to do it.

“FUCK YOU OF COURSE I DID. STOP ASKING STUPID FUCKING QUESTIONS AND USE YOUR TINY RUSTED THINKPAN FOR ONCE.”

He had never been so fucking screwed.

— carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling ectoBiologist [EB] —

CG: HAPPY WRIGGLING DAY, FUCKASS.

That was a start, right?


End file.
